cheating love
by SlimeDaddy
Summary: "When I first met you I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me"
1. Chapter 1

Santana hadn't been looking forward to this so called double date. Her friend from college wanted to meet up to catch up and insisted that they bring partners, so asking her wife to clear her schedule for the night she did with ease. Driving over to the restaurant, she waited in the booth, chatting to her wife whilst waiting for her friend and partner to come along. "Louise" Santana shouted over when she spotted her old friend with another girl.

"Do I look good babe?" Dani asked her girlfriend as she checked herself in the restaurant parking lot. "you look wonderful baby" Louise answered. Dani wanted to look goodnight, not wanting to look bad in front of Louise friend. Dani grabbed Louise hand as they walked inside the fancy restaurant, hearing her girlfriend's name being called she turned around spotting two females.

Santana stood up when Louise walked over "hello stranger" Santana said when she hugged her friend "Louise this is my wife Abbie, Abbie this is my college best friend Louise" Santana said politely, introducing the pair. "And this must be the wonderful girlfriend I've heard about," she said referring to Dani.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you, Santana," Dani said smiling, shaking Santana's hand before moving to the other woman to do the same. " did you guys order drinks yet?" Louise asked. letting Dani slide in the booth first.

Santana smiled "it's nice to meet you too," she said politely, checking the girl out. "Yeah, I ordered a bottle of wine, if that's any good to you's?" She asked, not thinking if they drank anything else. Santana smiled at the beauty in front of her which was her friend's girlfriend. "How you been then? Since college" she chuckled, the pair hadn't seen each other since then. Well, they did for a few months after but their lives took over.

" that's fine," Dani said smiling at Santana. " oh I been good, I'm a doctor now so that's great. took me awhile but I'm finally where I want to be, plus I got a dime on my arm" Louise said referring to Dani. she wrapped her arm around Dani's waist kissing her cheek.

Santana smiled at Dani and then looked at her friend "that's good then, takes a while. I'm finally up in the bosses chair of a computer company" Santana gloated "CEO aren't I, married woman" she chuckled and kissed her wife's cheek. Sure it wasn't the best relationship but it was someone who wanted her there every night.

"wow, CEO that's awesome I'm so proud of you. I remember how you always used to talk about being your own boss so you wouldn't have to work for anybody" Louise said. " shit I'm surprised you're even married, you was a wild one" Dani just sat there listening to her girlfriend and Santana talk not having anything to say. looking over and Santana's wife, getting a good look at her face. she was pretty but not pretty at the same time plus she looked a bit older than the tall slender lady.

Santana chuckled at her friend's words "I know, I know I'm glad no one can boss me about. It only took me 6 years to get here. Comes naturally" she smirked as she gloated about herself. "Wild?" She chuckled "this one calmed me down, somehow" Santana had cheated a few times and Abbie knew and so had Abbie but they didn't speak of it. As long as they went home to each other at night. "Had to lock her away for a while before I let her out"

Abbie chuckled and put her hand on Santana's thigh.

"haha, sometimes you have to keep the good looking ones locked away," Dani said throwing a hint towards the Latina. when the waitress came back Dani let her girlfriend order for her since she already knew what she liked."oh babe call her back and tell her no onions" Dani said. she was kind of the dominant one in the relationship, it wasn't by choice it was just the fact that Louise did anything she said and got her the things she wanted/needed.

Santana chuckled when Dani demanded Louise correct her order. "Some things never changed" remembering how her friend used to be in college. "Clearly tell Dani wears the pants in this relationship" she teased them. Abbie had her hand on her lap the whole time feeling possessive "so have you been up to anything then?" Santana asked she couldn't help but look over towards Dani, finding the girl attractive.

" Oh no she doesn't, she's just spoiled and doesn't know what the word "no" means," Louise said laughing. "Me? Oh yeah I just finished school, and I have a job interview Thursday so I hope that goes well" Dani said.

Santana smiled sweetly "I hope it goes well," Santana said and felt Abbie's grip get tighter on her knowing what Santana was like even if they didn't speak about it. Once their food had come she soon tucked in "we'll have to meet up again soon, earlier than last night" she said to her friend which was an excuse to see Dani

"Yeah, maybe next we can go shoot some pool, over out the the movies" Louise suggested. Dani kept looking over at Santana, trying to stop the thoughts in her head she ran her hand over her girlfriend's thigh.

"Sounds good to me. What you think baby?" Santana asked her wife "yeah I'm up for that. Even if I'm no good" Santana chuckled at her wife's response "looks like it's a second double date" she said with a smile and looked back over at Dani.

After the ladies finished their food they talked a bit more, mainly Santana and Louise doing all the talking. Dani her head on her girlfriend's shoulder with one arm wrapped around her waist." all ready to go beautiful?" Louise asked Dani, pushing the hair out her face. "I am whenever you're ready baby, I want you to catch up with Santana," Dani said.

Santana enjoyed catching up with Louise, it had been a while but seeing Dani looking tired "I'll let you get on, we can catch up again sooner" Santana said to her old friend. "I'll get this, my treat" putting her card on the table she called the waiter over "ready to go baby?" She asked Abbie "here's the keys, I'll catch you out there" watching her wife walk off she waited for the waiter and paid the bill. When Louise slid out the booth she looked at Dani biting her lip and slyly winked.

Dani blushed hard when Santana winked at her, she grabbed Louise hand when she was out the booth. " I'll see you around Santana, it was nice meeting you," Dani said shaking Santana's hand with her free one. " hey text me when you guys maybe it home safely," Louise said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani smoothes her black pencil skirt out in the bathroom mirror, checking herself out. Running her hand through her long black hair before walking out the bathroom toward the elevator going to the 20th floor. "Hi I'm Danielle Harper, I'm here for my 12:00 pm interview," Dani said to the guy that sat behind the desk. " Just have a seat would see you in a minute," the guy said. Dani sat in one of the leather chairs that was pushed against the wall, scrolling through her phone a smile spreading across her face when she got a cute little motivation text from her girlfriend.

Santana had been looking for an assistant for a while now since her last one ended up to be so useless, after having three already done she groaned when none seem good enough, and she hoped the fourth would be. Waiting to be told they arrived she asked her temporary assistant to go fetch them through. She scanned over the file that had been provided and smiled towards the door when it opened, it suddenly turned into a grin "Dani, I didn't realize it was you" she said standing up. The girl looked hot in her work uniform but she had to let that slide for now.

Getting called the guy escorted her to the office at the end of the hall. She was caught by surprise when she saw who was sitting behind the desk. " oh wow, I wasn't expecting you. So you're the big boss huh?" Dani said as she walked in the big office.

Santana chuckled at Dani's reaction "Yeah I am, this is the company I was telling you about the other night" remembering their conversation "so I guess I better interview you" she said as she took a seat. She was finding it hard not to flirt with the girl.

"I guess you better then," Dani said smiling as she crossed her legs. Dani needed this job, the pay was incredible so she was willing to do about anything to get this job, even if it means flirting with the boss.

Santana smirked and went through the usual questions, beyond all the personal side Dani did amazing. "Think I've heard everything I need to" she started off. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yeah I have one," Dani said sitting up in her chair. " when do I start boss?" she said biting her bottom lip.

Santana smirked at the confidence from Dani "so you think you've got the job do you?" She asked with a smirk. "Carry on biting your lip and we'll be banging on that sofa shortly"

Feeling the heat rush through her body at Santana words. "Ouuu , do your wife know you talk like that to other people?" sitting up, even more, knowing her cleavage was showing now.

Santana smirked and her eyes wandered to Dani's cleavage. "Yeah, let's just say we have an open relationship" she smirked, the pair had slept with other people but they always came home to each other.

" open relationship huh? So she wouldn't mind a quick fuck? But then again how would your friend feel about you fucking her girlfriend" Dani said smirking.

Santana smirked with a nod "what she doesn't know won't hurt her" leaning over the desk getting closer to Dani "I don't think you could handle it"

"Handle you? Oh please, you can't handle me. I'm way different for your wife. I'm a rough girl Mrs. Lopez" Dani was enjoying this conversation, trying to push the older woman. Dani never was the type to cheat but the rush she got made her want Santana.

Santana smirked "believe me, you've seen nothing," she said referring to her hardening member. "You think you could show me a thing or two I've never seen before?" she asked as she stood up to move over the desk to sit on it in front of Dani.

Dani stood up standing between Santana's legs, grabbing Santana's hands placing them on her hips just letting them roam her body Before wrapping her arms around Santana's neck." I can…but I won't" she said with a smirk. Dani was such a tease and she knew it, she wanted Santana but she wasn't going to make the first move. With all the teasing she'll hope Santana be the one to make the first move.

Santana smirked at Dani, she gently grabbed her hips and was about to kiss Dani when she pulled away "you're such a tease" she said as she moved her hand up to Dani's cheek and traced her lips with her thumb "why won't you?" She asked, not moving from Dani.

"I'm not easy to get," Dani said before taking the tip of Santana's thumb in her mouth sucking gently. Giggling she took a step back from Santana, turning around she grabbed her handbag heading out. " call me if I got the job or you can just tell me this Friday when we go to the movies for our double date" Dani said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Santana: so I took your number off your application, see you're my new bitch sorry my assistant**_

 _ **Dani: haha, I see you have jokes.**_

 _ **Dani: when do I start?**_

 _ **Santana: whenever you want to, my assistant will show you the basics before being alone. It's not an easy job keeping me right**_

 _ **Dani: I get my own office? Awesome, maybe I'll put a couch in there in case you want to pay me a little visit**_

 _ **Santana: you'll share an office with someone else's PA, can always come pay a visit to my couch though**_

 _ **Dani: SHARE!? Oh god, the word share doesn't sit right with me.**_

 _ **Dani: and ill really prefer up against the window than the couch**_

 _ **Santana: I'll remember you prefer the window, my office has a great view as well**_

 _ **Santana; better get used to seeing me a lot**_

 _ **Dani: I don't mind seeing you every day, you're kinda cute**_

 _ **Dani: no, she'll probably kill me if I was to tell her**_

 _ **Dani: do your wife know just the other day you wanted to fuck me on your couch?**_

 _ **Santana: my lips are sealed, Princess**_

 _ **Santana: hmm I left that one out of 'how was your day' but she knows I fuck people**_

 _ **Dani: she knows you fuck people? Ohh so you do all the fucking or are you the one getting fucked?**_

 _ **Santana: I do the fucking and she knows I fuck people, it's an open relationship. She fucks people but we go home to each other.**_

 _ **Dani: haha, alright boss. I'm going to go now, Louise isn't home so that means I have to take care of myself tonight.**_

 _ **Santana: could have me drop by if you want a good eaten out?**_

 _ **Dani:hmmm**_

 _ **Dani: *insert address***_

 _ **Dani: the door is unlocked.**_

Santana couldn't resist going to Dani's house, even if she wouldn't get a fuck she liked flirting with the beautiful girl. Pulling up she walked to the front door and knocked before walking in "did someone ask for a good fuck?" She called out to the house cheekily "Dani?" She asked again.

Dani cleaned around the living room making sure everything was straight, the older woman wanted to eat her out so she wasn't going to stop her. Walking around in nothing but her little house shorts and a crop top. Walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water." in here" she yelled from the kitchen.

Hearing Dani call out she smirked and walked through to the living room "hey sexy lady" she teased checking out Dani's ass "well, did you wear them short shorts on purpose" she asked, instantly feeling attracted to her.

"Well I thought my girlfriend would be home about now and I was planning on to get fucked but she has to work an overnight shift, so this little outfit was for her. But you're here" she said as she walked over to Santana wrapping her arms around her neck.

Santana smirked when Dani pressed herself against her. "Your girlfriends a let down" she smirked, resting her hands against her ass she gently squeezed it. "Firm ass, I like it" she moved her lips down to Dani's neck, softly biting it and kissing it.

Dani let out a moan when Santana started kissing and biting on her neck. Dani grabbed Santana's hand leading her to the living room, pushing her on the couch dani straddled her lap pressing hot kisses against his neck before trailing them to her lips.

Smirking when Dani lead her to the living room, her hands were all over her when Dani straddled her lap "you're so sexy" she hushed out, her hands pushing Dani further into her as they made out. She couldn't give a fuck that this was her friend's girlfriend, Dani was hot and couldn't resist.

Dani stood up stripping out her clothes before she laid down on the side of Santana legs wide open, she ran her fingers through her pussy lips as she looked over at Santana biting down on her lip." I'm waiting for you to start eating baby" Dani said.

Santana couldn't believe how dirty Dani was being, she threw her legs from her lap and kneeled on the floor, moving her hands away. Pressing kisses all the way up her thighs, teasing her. Smirk written all over her face she dipped her tongue into Dani's thighs.

"Fuck" Dani moaned out. Running her fingers through Santana's hair tugging on it a bit hard. Dani rolled her hips up against Santana's mouth. Louise never gave incredible head like Santana, the older woman was paying attention to her clit which she loved. " please don't stop, fucking tongue feels so good baby"

Santana was smirking at the moans as she ate Dani out, from all the experience she had she wasn't going to be poor when it came to sex. Dani begging her only made her want more, putting her legs over her shoulders she pulled her core into her mouth, paying attention to her clit sucking on it harshly.

" more pleaseeee" Dani moaned as her toes curled up, feeling her stomach starting to tighten up. Taking her boobs out from her bra and crop top Dani squeezed at her breasts.

Santana couldn't believe how sexy Dani looked, her orgasm taking over her body made her look incredible. "Cum for me" she moaned out between Dani's legs, humming against her clit to give an extra feeling. Dani tasted amazing and she could easily get used to this.

Dani came right on cue, gripping Santana's hair." that was so good, now get naked so I could taste that pussy of yours" she said pulling in Santana's arm.

Santana moaned at the taste of Dani, her juices all over her tongue, she made sure she got every last drop. When Dani asked her to get naked she moved up to kiss her "I don't, don't have a pussy" she whispered into the kisses, grabbing her hand she put it over her pants.

"You wha- oh! Wow, ummm can I see it? Dani asked curious to see it." I n-never seen dick in person, I mean I seen pictures but never up front like this" Dani admitted.

Santana could see Dani's surprise slowly pulling her pants down and her hardened member sprung free. After seeing Dani looking so sexy it was hard not to be hard. "Do whatever you like" she said with a smirk, proud of herself.

"Damn you're big," Dani said as she wrapped her small hand around Santana's dick jacking her off slowly.

Santana smirked when Dani complimented her size "you've got it that hard" she told her. Moaning when Dani wrapped her fingers around the shaft, not able to stop her hips jerking.

Dani sat Santana down on the couch straddling her lap again feeling Santana dick pressed against her letting out a moan. Dani started grinding against Santana's dick not planning on letting Santana fuck her.

Santana smirked when Dani pushed her against the couch, feeling her pussy grinding against her dick she craved for it "let me put it inside you" she asked between kisses. She come cum from this alone but she wanted to feel Dani

Kissing Santana back as she continued to grind against her. " another time baby" Dani said kissing up on Santana's neck making sure not to leave any marks.

Santana pulled back and looked at Dani "you're joking right?" She asked as Dani continued to attack her neck "you're gonna give me blue balls"

"You're not going to get blue balls baby …i promise," Dani said as she felt herself getting close again. Pulling her shirt and bra off leaving her completely naked. " so close baby" Dani moaned out. Finally cumming against Santana's dick, she kissed her a few more times before getting on her knees in front of Santana." gonna take care of you before you leave this house" she said before taking the older woman dick in her mouth.

Santana was glad Dani wouldn't leave her hanging like that. Seeing Dani naked turned her on more than she ever thought it would. She felt the warm liquid over her dick was pulling her closer to her orgasm. Watching her get on her knees in front of her she moaned and wrapped her fingers in her hair "you take it so well" she husked out when her shaft hit the back of her throat.

" pull my extensions out and the next hair appointment is coming out your pocket and it isn't cheap either," Dani said to Santana before taking her dick back in her mouth bobbing her head up and down in a quick pace.

Santana smirked "I pay your wage, I'll add it on" she smirked as she bucked her hips into Dani's mouth "I'm so close" she moaned out as she felt her orgasm taking over and spurting right into Dani's mouth "shit Dani!"

Dani was caught by surprise when she felt the thick warm substance hit the back of her throat, swallowing it all dani got up sitting on Santana's lap kissing her lips a few times. " thanks for coming over" she said smiling at Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani stood in the mirror trying to cover the hickeys that Louise left on her neck the night before not noticing she missed the one right below her ear. Slipping her heels on she walked out the house heading to work. Dani followed the guy around listening to everything that he was explaining. "And here's your office you'll be sharing with Stacy" Dani sat at her desk getting settled.

Santana was looking forward to seeing Dani at work, she knew the pair would get along quite well. She walked into work and smirked seeing dani getting shown around and when she was alone she walked over "thought I'd come say hello before Stacy got in to work" she smirked sat on the desk next to Dani.

"Don't sit on my desk, I just cleaned it" Dani whined pinching Santana butt. "Well don't you look sexy in that navy blue button up" Dani said as she sat back in her chair checking her boss out.

Santana laughed when Dani punched her ass "don't sexually assault your boss" she teased with a wink. "Must of specially wore it for you" she teased and noticed the hickey "rough night with Louise last night? Run out of make up to cover the hickey?"

"Huh? What hickey?" Asked playing dumb, grabbing her little mirror out her purse spotting the hickey below her ear." Oh yeah a bit of rough playing" Dani said.

Santana chuckled "likes to make sure everyone knows you're taken, but still that didn't stop me" she teased as she moved around the back of Dani "you missing me yet?"

"Yeah, miss that bomb ass head you gave me" Dani said smirking up at Santana. "But I know for a fact you're missing me, I'm too hot not to miss"

"I knew you'd miss that, you've seen nothing" she teased smirking. "How do you know I've missed you? You think you left me wanting more?" She teased.

"Yeah, miss that bomb ass head you gave me" Dani said smirking up at Santana. "But I know for a fact you're missing me, I'm too hot not to miss"

"I knew you'd miss that, you've seen nothing" she teased smirking. "How do you know I've missed you? You think you left me wanting more?" She teased.

"Oh I know I did, but if you feel that way might as well go find some other chick" Dani said getting up walking over to the window with her back towards Santana.

Santana smirked when Dani walked over to the window "you thinking which window you want me to fuck you against?" Santana asked as she walked up behind her and snaked her arms around Dani, she knew no one would come in at this time.

"Yeah...your bedroom window" Dani said turning around looking up at her boss. Dani was a daring woman and she didn't mind pushing the limits.

Santana smirked, she hadn't taken a woman back to her place because she would feel bad letting her wife stay there. "You been thinking about that?" Santana asked and moved Dani's hair from her neck when she turned around.

"Yeah just thinking about her catching us turns me on, I love the rush" she said wrapping her arms around Santana's neck pulling her down into a kiss.

Santana smirked "you wouldn't wanna get caught, she'd beat your ass" she teased, she knew Abbie knew about her little secrets but she never said anything but if she got caught she would flip. "You're such a dare devil" she husked out and kissed Dani "but, even if you are hot you're my assistant and I need some paper work done"

"Beat my ass? Oh please, I'm a black belt" Dani said laughing. " well I'm sorryyyyyy, my sexy ass boss walked in and I got distracted"

Santana laughed and shook her head "if I need anything or I get bored I'll be sure to give you a call through" she could easily take advantage of Dani working with her, as long as she didn't get attached emotionally. "I'll see you at lunch gorgeous"


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was looking forward to this weekend, she loved travelling and going all the way from LA to New York was always a treat. She was looking forward to having Dani with her for the weekend, obviously her wife or Louise had a problem with it since they thought they were friends through friends but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Santana drove over to Dani's house and sounded her horn when outside, dropping her a text just to make sure. Watching Dani come out with her bag after kissing Louise she give her a wave and smiled. "Hey sexy" she teased when Dani got in the car.

"What's up?" Dani smiled getting in the car. "She didn't want me going" Dani said talking about Louise. Had to give her some head to shut her up, this tongue does wonders" she said laughing.

Santana looked at Dani confused "why didn't she want you going?" She asked, it made her smirk that Santana was getting dani for a whole weekend and Louise wanted her "one question... shared room and you want your own?" She asked.

"Want to share a room with you, hate sleeping alone"Dani said leaning back in her chair. "The dark scares me so you're stuck with me and my night lights"

"Good job I wasn't bringing any chicks back" she smirked at Dani and continued to drive "you don't need night lights if I'm with you. You'll have me right there. So I suppose you want to share a bed with me?

"I'm a spoil cuddle bug so yes, I want you holding me every night" Dani said. "So are we getting on a private jet?"

Santana chuckled "and Louise knows about this?" She smirked knowing fine well Louise wouldn't. "Course we are, sharing no plane with normal people"

"Does it matter"Dani said turning her head to look out the window. Louise would probably kill her if she find out about what she's been doing with her friend behind her back.

"Yeah because if she doesn't then it turns me on" Santana teased and put her hand on her thigh "got you all to myself" concentrating on the drive to the airport as they talked.

the drive to the airport as they talked.

"Can you get a female pregnant? Dani asked curious to know. She wasn't about to have anyone else kid but Louise. Pulling up to the airport she got out the car leaving her bag seeing if Santana would grab it for her.

Santana shrugged "I dunno, never been tested but no Ines come up to me saying I've got them pregnant and Abbey hasn't got pregnant but she's on birth control. But you never know" Santana explained. Climbing out of the car she looked at Dani "you're my assistant I don't carry your bags. Just my own" she told Dani and put her bags at the side of her car for her to get them.

Dani bust out laughing when her plan had failed." Well then" Dani said grabbing her bag following Santana on the jet giving her bag to the guy. Taking the seat across from Santana.

"You're lucky I ain't making you carry my bags" airport security was never a problem with her, having her own private jet meant she could skip queues. Once she was on the plane, the staff treating her like royalty. "First time on a private jet?"

" yeah it is" Dani said before she felled asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Their weekend was nearly over and they hadn't actually had sex either. She wasn't going to leave New York without claiming Dani, they had been out for a few drinks and was determined to go there if Dani didn't stop her. Walking into the pent house she closed the door behind her and grabbed Dani pinning her up against the wall "tell me to stop if you don't want me"

Dani was actually enjoying herself on the trip besides the work she had to do Thursday, having a few drinks with Santana downstairs in the hotel bar. Looking at the two couples downstairs making out she was a bit jealous she wasn't getting that type of attention. Walking to the pent house in silence,Dani was caught by surprise when Santana pinned her against the wall as soon as they were inside. " I'm definitely not going to tell you to stop"

Santana smirked when Dani didn't tell her to stop, she picked her up and wrapped her legs around her, making out with her. "I couldn't stop looking at that couple making out and wishing I was kissing you" she said as they were pressed against each other. She walked over to the bed and lay Dani down "need you so bad"

"Don't talk about them baby, focus on us right" Dani said kissing Santana on her neck. " need you too, I want it so bad right now" Dani said as she began to unbutton Santana's shirt. "Gonna fuck me hard baby?"

Santana started kissing Dani's neck, nipping on it lightly "course I am, you think you can handle it?" She asked, stripping Dani underneath her, she admired her body "so fucking sexy"

Dani reached in Santana's boxers rubbing Santana's dick,feeling it getting hard. "Have your way with me baby" Dani said looking up at Santana.

Santana pulled her boxers down and took Dani's hands pinning them above her head. She let her dick touch Dani's pussy as they kissed before moving back to slowly push into her "holy- shit" she moaned out feeling how tight Dani was. She was practically choking her dick "you're so fucking tight" she husked out as she picked her speed up and kissed her roughly.

Oh fuck" Dani moaned tensing up a bit. "Tana...you're so big" she said spreading her legs open more. Dani nails marking Santana's back, Dani loving the sound of their skin smacking together. "Feel so good"

Seeing Dani open her legs more she smirked, she loved seeing herself disappear inside of the smaller girl. "Shit baby" she whispered as she picked her speed up, hitting up every part of Dani. She knew her back was marked and she couldn't care less right now as long as Abbie didn't see when they got home. "Want you screaming my name"

"Please don't stop tana" Dani said closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of Santana filling her up. She could feel herself at her peek but Dani wasn't ready to come yet.

Santana smirked at Dani's begs, she was pounding into her knowing she'd be sore in the morning. "Cum for me baby... I'm so closed" the closer she got the harder she pounded and quickened her speed up. "I'm gonna cum"

The more Santana fucked her harder the closer she got, hearing Santana telling her to come she let go screaming Santana Santana to lay on top of her, she felt the older woman go soft inside her, loving the feeling she got when Santana came inside of her.

Santana pounded into Dani and feeling her come undone around her she easily let herself go. "Fuck you're sexy" she moaned out as she slowly her thrusts down, riding out their orgasm. She rolled onto her back and smirked at the ceiling.

"So much better than a strap-on" Dani said laying her head on Santana. "Won't be able to walk tomorrow, gonna be so sore" she laughed.

Santana smirked when Dani said it was much better than a strap on "so does that mean I'm much better than Louise?" Rolling onto her side she looked at Dani "good, that was my aim. I want you remembering who made you feel like that"

I hope tomorrow is a free day, I'm going to be so tired" she said ignoring Santana's question about is she better than Louise. She knew the answer but she wasn't about to feed Santana's ego.

Santana smirked "I'll take that as a yes then" she loved knowing she was better. "You get some rest baby, you look wore out" leaning over she kissed Dani softly "I'm just gonna go get a shower"

"Ok" she said watching Santana walk naked to the bathroom. Dani grabbed her phone when she heard it go off, seeing a text message from her girlfriend.

Santana got a quick wash and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water against her skin. Coming out in a robe she smiled at Dani on the bed still naked. Picking her phone up she seen a missed call from her wife and called her back "hey baby, sorry I was caught up with something" she said looking at Dani "I'll be back around 5pm tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you when I land okay baby. I love you, see you tomorrow" she said as she walked around the room and put her phone down.

"Wifey missing you? Tell her you're too busy fucking your assistant" Dani said wrapping her arms around her kissing her neck.

Santana chuckled and kissed Dani "course she's missing me. She hates sleeping alone at night" her hands wandering to Dani's ass. "Couldn't possibly tell her that, she'd ruin you"

"I'm not scared of nobody and that includes your wife" she said pecking Santana's lips. "Come cuddle me"

Santana chuckled "you should be, I'm scared of her when she's mad" she knew what her wife could be like and she didn't want Dani underestimating her. She climbed into bed and removed her robe, cuddling Dani close to her.

"Well you can be scared of her but not me, I know a bit of fighting moves the boys taught me and the gym so if anything I can protect myself" Dani said as she laid in front of Santana with her back pressed against her front.

Santana chuckled "maybe it's a good job we're not married" Dani was hot and everything but they seemed too alike to be together and thought they'd clash. Santana lay there softly tracing patterns on Dani's stomach.

"Yeah you wouldn't be able to handle me, Louise got me spoiled" she said. " how did you and your wife meet?" Dani asked curious to know.

Santana chuckled when she said she couldn't handle her. "We met on a night out. Somehow she calmed me down for a while, but I like sex too much" she chuckled "I do love her, when I have sex with others there's no feelings. But yeah on a night out, asked her if I could buy a drink took her out on a few dates and then got serious"

"Oh how sweet" she said. Dani laid there staring up and ceiling before she felled asleep in Santana's arms.

Santana chuckled "not really sweet but it got us married" she softly kissed Dani's cheek and held her close.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana was kinda glad Abbie came to work this morning with her. The couple hadn't spent much time lately together because of Santana's weekend away so a little time together in the office was welcomed whilst Santana did some paper work. Abbie easily getting distracted and pulled Santana away sitting on her lap, before they knew it Santana bent Abbie over her desk and was pounding into her

Dani haven't seen Santana all day, usually the older woman would have been came to her office to see here. Grabbing her phone she headed down the hall to Santana's office. "Hey San-" Dani was cut off seeing Santana fucking her wife, feeling a bit jealous Dani closed the door walking back to her office to finish her work so she could leave.

Santana was beyond turned on by how Abbie was treating her, she hadn't been like this lately and Santana found it hot. Santana was in the middle of coming when Dani walked in and her eyes went wide when Dani walked in. She continued to ride it out so Abbie didn't assume anything different. "I better go speak to her" she excused and got dressed. Hurrying to find Dani.

Sitting there finishing up her work before she started putting all the papers in the folders. Walking over to the file cabinets Dani started putting the folders away. Dani turned her head to seeing who came through the door when she heard it open, turning her head right back she didn't pay Santana any mind.

Santana sighed when Dani ignored her "Dani, can I have a word please in private?" She asked so no one would think of different. Waiting in the paper room next door she was glad when Dani came through "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"It doesn't matter" Dani said bluntly not even looking at Santana. She didn't even understand why she was even jealous.

Santana sighed when Dani said it didn't matter. "I, I didn't mean for you to feel awkward or anything" she said as she moved her hand towards Dani and softly squeezed it.

"Please don't touch me" Dani said snatching her hand from Santana. " don't touch me when you just got finish fucking her"

Santana sighed and held her hands up "okay okay, I'm sorry" she didn't want to make Dani feel uncomfortable. She didn't know if she had fucked up more with sleeping with Dani or Dani catching her with her wife. She didn't mean for it to get awkward. "Do you not like me sleeping with her?"

"I don't care Santana, she's your wife. I just don't want you touching me after you finished fucking her" the more Dani stayed around the older woman the more she got mad.

Santana sighed and stepped back "fine... if that's all it is. Can I have that paper work by 3?" She asked as she walked towards the door. She had left her wife in her office and she couldn't be too long.

"Already done, anything else?" Dani said in a sassy tone. After Dani was done with all her work she left going over to the hospital to see her girlfriend.

Santana didn't like Dani's tone, she didn't know what was wrong with the girl. "No, I guess you can go" she had nothing else for Dani today and she knew the girl wouldn't cooperate with her after what she saw.

Text message

Santana: you okay? I'm sorry...

Dani: I'm fine Santana.

Santana: I don't want work to be awkward...

Dani: it won't, I'll be just fine? ﾟﾑﾌ?

Santana: you sure? Just text me if you need anything

Dani: yeah sure.

Santana: do you and Louise wanna come round for dinner?

Dani: I'll ask


	8. Chapter 8

Dani and Stacy was getting pretty close, both having a lot in common. They started having lunch together almost everyday, Stacy told her about a bunch of things that happened over the years in the office. A bunch of drama... mainly with the females thinking Santana liked them. Dani notice how flirtatious Stacy was with her and she didn't mind at all, flirting was nothing big. For lunch time Dani and Stacy decided to grab lunch with Whitney and Bianca from the 2nd floor, Dani rested her head on Stacy's shoulder with Stacy arm wrapped around her as she listened to the gossip.

Dani had been avoiding her for what felt like forever. She didn't like it and Santana couldn't cause a scene yet. It would lead too many people to thinking something was going on. Walking into the staff room she spotted the gang sat there eating and her eyes landed on Dani leaning on another girl and immediately felt jealous. She had no right but after how Dani reacted she did too. Walking up to the table she cleared her throat "everyone having a nice lunch?"

"Oh my god you did that!?" Dani said in shock at what Stacy did last year at the Christmas party. " she was being a bitch to us, just because she was the one was taking on the trips" Stacy said. Dani looked up from her spot looking up at Santana not replying to her question when everyone else did. " how was your lunch?" Whitney asked Santana.

Santana looked at them a bit confused and then look at Dani who didn't answer "it was fine thank you. Just grabbed a quick sandwich on my way to another meeting. Which by the way Dani I need you to be there" she said simply just to get her away from Stacy.

"Now?" Dani asked. She moved away from Stacy's arm before getting up. " hey I'll text you later ok?" She said to Stacy smiling at her before leaving. She went upstairs grabbing the folder that was sitting on her desk." Which office is the meeting held in?"

"Yeah now" she told her, glad when dani moved away "why are you sat with your arm around her? You're with someone" she said, trying not to come across as jealous.

"Why does it matter to you Santana!? What you think that you fucked me you can tell me what to do now? She's my friend, it isn't serious between me and her" Dani said as she stood in front of Santana with her arms crossed.

"I'm married, it doesn't matter to me!" She said to Dani, feeling possessive even though she had no right. "I don't want you mixing work with pleasure, it's bad enough with me and you" she knew things weren't good between the pair right now "keep it that way, I don't want serious"

"alright fine" Dani said looking at her boss. " can we go to this meeting now? I don't want to fuss with you anymore, it's useless" she said flipping her hair.

"Yep, this way" she said as she lead her into the meeting room. It wasn't a serious meeting, it was one to plan the Christmas party. "So, does anyone have any ideas for the party?" Santana asked.

A meeting about a fucking Christmas party was what Dani thought in her head, she kept sending glares towards Santana but was glad she when Stacy came and sat next to her.

Santana glared at Stacy when she came in, she didn't appreciate seeing them two all over each other. "We'll have a seating plan at the party to make sure everyone has a seat" Santana said, practically to keep Stacy and Dani separated.

a seating plan? Did they have this last year?" Dani asked Stacy with her hand resting on her thigh, knowing Santana was looking but she didn't care... Santana had made her mad.

Dani was really pissing Santana off now, purposely trying to make her jealous "Abbie will want to be involved with the decorating, Dani can you write that down" she said purposely bringing Abbie up in conversation.

Rolling her eyes, Dani was starting not to like Abbie. " sure thing " she said before opening up the book and writing it down. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to join a few of us at the club tonight?" Stacy whispered to Dani.

Santana was trying to listen in to the conversation, but Stacy whispering didn't help at all. After a few more questions the meeting was over "is Louise still okay for dinner tonight?" Santana asked Dani

"Shit, I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry Stacy I can't tonight" Dani said. "No it's fine Danielle, maybe next time yeah?" Stacy said. " yeah of course" Dani said hugging Stacy before leaving out with the planning book in her hand.

Santana smirked when Dani couldn't go out with Stacy, and she didn't have to make it hard work to stop it. "I'll text you when to come round, Abbie said she can't wait to see you again" seeing Dani with Louise wouldn't make her mad, she knew Dani preferred sex with her than her girlfriend

"Yeah ok" Dani said dropping the box of her desk before grabbing her bags getting ready to leave, she rolled her eyes when she seen Santana waiting for he elevator as well.

Santana walked out and waited for the elevator, she noticed Dani walking towards her but didn't say anything till they were in the elevator. Once the doors closed she push Dani against the wall "kiss me"

"Santana you're going to rub my back, you keep slamming me into walls with objects sticking out at" Dani groaned. "Oh now you want me?" She said looking up at Santana smiling.

Santana ignored Dani "when did I ever not?" She asked with a smirk. Leaning in she kissed Dani, her hands wandering to Dani's ass and squeezing it.

Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck kissing her back before pulling back hitting Santana in her arm. "And don't you ever yell at me again" Dani said pointing her finger at Santana before walking off the elevator and the doors opened up.

Santana made out with Dani, holding her close. She felt possessive over Dani. "I'll do what I want at work, I'm your boss and no one can see me treat you differently" she told Dani. Following her out with a smirk on her face.

"Keep talking shit and watch your car get keyed up" Dani said joking around before parting ways with Santana.

Santana looked at Dani confused "watch what you say..." Santana said not joking around. "I'll see you tonight at mine then? 7pm?"

"Maybe, if I'm done getting fucked" she said before getting in her car speeding off.

Santana shook her head, she knew dani was trying to make her jealous but it wasn't working right now. Louise didn't make her jealous, she knew she was better than her friend. Santana got the house sorted and made some dinner for the 4 of them.

"Getting home Dani tried to get Louise to cancel but nothing wasn't working at all. Louise practically had to drag Dani upstairs to get dress. " baby I don't want to go" Dani whined." But you have to, now go put on something pretty" Louise said kissing her girlfriend's forehead. Dani got dressed in some simple jeans and her off the shoulders sweater.

Santana was sorted and now just waiting for the company, smiling when she heard the door bell go Louise got up and went to answer the door. Santana following behind her she put her hand on her wife's waist. "Hey you two" Santana said softly. "Come in, dinners just about ready" she smiled and stood to the size.

"hey what's up!" Louise said greeting Santana and her wife. Dani just walked pass just smiling at the two. She followed Louise into the living room sitting right next to her, cuddling into her just being a bit clingy tonight. " so Abbie what did you cook because I know Santana didn't cook" she said laughing.

Santana gasped at the offence "excuse me I did cook" she said with Abbie laughing "I have to give it to her, she cooked tonight. And it smells pretty good" she said with a grin and kissed Santana's cheek. "It's just something I whipped together"

" I'm shocked! She cooked!?" Louise said with her hand over her heart. "Hey Abbie where's the bathroom?" Dani asked.

"Excuse me, course I did" she playfully hit Louise's arm before getting up to go dish out food. "Go upstairs first door on your left" Abbie said with a smile. Santana noticed Dani walk past the kitchen to head towards the stairs.

Dani looked over at Santana as she passed the kitchen before she went upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Abbie can you watch the food for a second, I've spilled on my dress I'm just going to change" she said with a smile. She ran upstairs to catch Dani, she knocked and walked into the bathroom "everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, why? What's up?" Dani asked leaning against the door.

Santana stood there opposite Dani "nothing, you just caught my eye when you walked past the kitchen. Wanted to make sure you were okay" okay Santana knew she had took a liking to Dani, and she couldn't just let her walk by.

" alright then" Dani said before closing the bathroom door doing her business before going back downstairs. She took her seat next to Louise kissing her lips.

Santana sighed when Dani just walked away from her, she wouldn't bother Dani if she didn't want to. Going to change her outfit because she said she had to and she walked down stairs. "Dinners ready" she called out and put the plates on the table.

"Can't wait to get you back home" Dani whispered in Louise ear as they stood up to go to the dinner table. Sitting down when Louise pulled her chair out for her. " thank you baby" Dani said smiling at her girlfriend.

Santana concentrated on her wife and ignored how Dani was being "so you's not thinking of tying the knot any time soon?" Abbie asked part way through dinner. Santana just looked up from her food at Louise with a smile.

"Well I'm just waiting on her, she said she wanted to propose to me" Dani said smiling over at Louise. " I want to wait for the perfect time, when she's not excepting it" Louise said.

Santana chuckled "you weren't expecting me to were you babe" she said directly to Abbie "I never thought she'd want to get married, but I'm glad she did. The love of my life" she smiled and leaned over to kiss Santana's cheek.

Dani rolled her eyes at the two before she started eating her food, she was ready to go home but her girlfriend was enjoying herself so she'll wait it out.

Santana cleared her theist when she noticed Dani's eye roll. "So Dani you enjoying working for Santana?" Abbie asked, Santana was glad her wife knew nothing about what was happening.

"Oh yeah I love it, she's great to work and she gives a good work out too" Dani said smirking remembering their night in the pent house.

Santana's eyes widened at her Dani's comment, hoping Abbie wouldn't click on "a good work out? She's not a gym instructor" Abbie chuckled, Santana had no way to cover it up

"As in she have me running around and stuff" Dani said laughing before looking over at Santana.

Santana let out a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe how much she panicked. "That's what her last one I died off" Abbie told her and squeezed Santana's thigh. "Being my PA come with a lot of jobs"

Died? Seriously? No fucking way dude" Louise said with one arm wrapping around Dani.

Santana chuckled "she's just kidding, saying I work them hard. Dani's been quite lucky, I've gone quite easy on her this term"

"Easy!? Ha, you stretch me out almost everyday... having me running everywhere. You're not easy, everything with you is hard" Dani said staring at Santana with a smirk making sure she caught on to the sexual meanings.

Santana listened carefully to Dani and smirked, hoping neither of their partners caught on to the sexual meaning. "You've gotta be good to keep up with me" she teased. "I think I can push you though, you're a hard worker and I'm sure you don't say no to much. I've worked that one out"

"don't work my princess too hard Santana" Louise said kissing Dani's head. " do you guys want us to help clean before we head out? I'm on call tonight"

Santana smiled at Louise "only work her to what she needs to" she was glad Louise hadn't clicked on to anything "it's okay, me and Abbie will stick them in a dish washer before we go to bed"

"Alright then, thank you guys for dinner" Louise said grabbing Dani's hand leaving the house. The ride back home was quite, getting back to their house Dani dragged Louise upstairs pushing her on the bed before straddling her. She didn't even get to kiss her before Louise beeper was going off." I'm sorry babe, it's an emergency at the hospital, I have to go" Louise said moving Dani to the side before she started changing into her scrubs. " it's fine baby, go ahead... love you" she called out before Louise left. Waiting awhile Dani picked up her phone send a text to Santana.

Dani: need you.

Santana said her goodbyes before tidying up the place. She headed to bed with Abbie and cuddled up with her before Abbie fell asleep. She heard her phone go off, rolling over and smiled at her phone

Santana: what's up?

Dani: I NEED you.

Dani:? ﾟﾍﾆ?

Dani:ASAP!

Santana chuckled at Dani's text.

Santana: I'll try my best, Abbie just fell asleep.

Santana gently nudged Abbie "baby, my brother just called he needs me for something. I'll be back in a couple of hours" gently kissing her head she got ready to go and went over to Dani's house.

Dani: the door is open, I'll be upstairs

Dani slipped off her clothes walking around the room in nothing but her light purple panties, she laid on her bed strolling through her phone waiting for Santana to come.

Santana smirked at the sight when she walked into Dani's room. "Look hot as ever" she smirked as she walked over to the bed and leaned over Dani, kissing down her back. "Did you see sense and send her away?"

" there you are, what took so long" Dani said pulling Santana on top of her kissing her lips. " want you so bad right now baby"

Santana smirked "I had a wife to say goodbye to" she smirked and kissed Dani "How bad? because you were set on going down on Louise"

"Really bad" Dani said putting Santana's hand in her panties so she could feel how wet she was. Dani just wanted a good fuck and at the moment Santana was the only one who could get the job done.

"You're so wet..." she smirked "you been thinking about me" she removed her panties and spread her legs. "I've missed this pussy so much, so sexy"

"Mhmm" she said biting her bottom lip. "Missed your big dick being inside me Papi" Dani said trying out the new pet name for Santana.

Santana removed her clothes and climbed on top of Dani, her dick already hard for the girl. "Think I could work with that" Santana smirked and kissed Dani. Slowly pushing herself inside she moaned "so so tight"

"Fuck" Dani moaned out as Santana pushed inside her. Wrapping her legs around Santana pushing her deeper, Dani had her mouth hung open just enjoying the feeling of Santana fucking her. Nothing could compare.

Santana smirked at Dani pushing her further in "so so hot" she moaned out as she picked her speed up "tell me she doesn't fuck you like I do, that she can't do it as good as me" she moaned out, watching Dani's reactions.

Oh you're so good baby, so much better" she moaned out. You fuck my pussy so much better than her" Dani said as Santana started picking her pace up." Ouuu right there...don't stop please"

The more Dani told her she was better the more she fucked her "your pussy feels so good around my dick baby" she bent over Dani and fucked her till she felt her own orgasm approaching "I'm so close"

Dani hands went around Santana's neck as she got fucked hard. Trying to talk but the words just wouldn't come out. Dani let out a loud scream as she came, feeling herself explode she then realized she squirted all over Santana.

Santana was fucking Dani hard, watching her body react to her movements made her smirked. Seeing that Dani couldn't speak turned her on more than she knew it would. Fucking her hard and fast she could feel herself close "oh god" she moaned out and seeing Dani squirt everywhere was enough to make Santana cum right there and then.

"That was so good" Dani said looking up at Santana wiping the sweat off her forehead. " why didn't you fuck me like that the first time?" She teased.

Santana smirked at how glowing Dani was now she had been laid "because I wanted to leave you wanting more. And you wound me up with Stacy so I thought I'd show you what you'd be missing out on" she smirked and kissed Dani. "Better clean them sheets before your girlfriend comes home"

"Jealous? You're not the only one that's packing in that office, I heard she was on the big side. Maybe i should give it a go huh?" Dani said just teasing Santana. " yeah I have to wash our clothes and stuff anyways"

Santana's face turned serious "take her dick and it'll be the last dick you ever get" she warned, not about to let dani walk all over her. "Guess I better let you get sorted then" she said as she gathered her clothes up.

Dani thought about the time when Santana told her that she was in a open relationship, she really didn't think it was fair that Santana was fucking other women but as soon as she joke about sleeping with another woman she get serious. " stay for a bit...until I fall asleep"

Santana usually fucked chicks and never seen them again, but Dani kept coming back for more. She wasn't complaining but she didn't want Dani fucking anyone else if it wasn't Louise or herself. "Come on then" she said as she crawled under the covers.

Dani got back in bed cuddling up to Santana." My pussy is throbbing right now" Dani said letting out a chuckle.

Santana wrapped her arms around Dani and kissed her head "good, I was hoping you'd feel me in the morning" smirking even though Dani couldn't see it but she could probably tell by how she was talking. "You took it very well"

"Is she better?" Dani asked as she ran her hand under Santana's shirt.

Santana lay there and looked at Dani, shaking her head "no where near" she whispered. It was different with Dani because there was feelings with her wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Dani couldn't believe she was pregnant after thinking Santana couldn't get her pregnant. Taking two pregnancy test both coming back positive she made a doctors appointment to confirm it which they did. She couldn't let Louise find out about her and Santana so she made up a Lie about how she couldn't wait to have a baby with her so she just went ahead with her plan. Dani end up telling Stacy about her being pregnant not know someone else was listening in on their conversation.

Santana was lurking around the offices today, making sure everyone was on target but her eyes widened at some conversation she over heard. Dani was pregnant and unless she was fucking a guy it could only be hers. She practically sprinted to her office "Dani, a word" she asked as she walked past and went into her office.

Hearing Santana call for her she walked inside Santana's office shutting the door. "Yeah? What's up?"

Santana wasn't about to beat round the bush, looking out her window she turned around to look at dani "you're pregnant?" She asked.

"Um yeah but it isn't yours so don't worry, Louise and I wanted to start a family" she lied. " but we have to stop" Dani said looking down at the ground.

Santana looked confused "what? How isn't it mine?" She asked "you been fucking some dude or something?"

"Eww no, I um went down to the sperm bank and found a donor. R-remember you can't have kids" Dani said.

"I can't have kids?" She questioned "I've never been tested, so there is a chance I can have kids" if this was hers she didn't care she had to be involved. "You can't keep me away"

"Santana please don't make this hard, this baby isn't yours. If you could produce your wife or any of them other chicks you've been fucking would have gotten pregnant. Dani was just telling lies after lies, their was no point of telling Santana when she was happily married and plus she didn't want to hurt her girlfriend.

"My wife is on birth control purely to stop her periods, so she won't get pregnant till she comes off from" she was agitated, she was in two mind whether to believe Dani right now or not. "If this is my baby and I find out, I will take action"

"Is there anything else you need?" Dani asked the older woman who was just staring at her. " would you stop looking at me like that please"

Santana was angry that Dani was shrugging it off "so Louise believes that you just went out and got a sperm donor?"

" is there anything else you need?" Dani asked again.


	10. Chapter 10

Dani was glad her son was finally here, when her eyes first landed on him she knew that there was no denying he was Santana's child he was every spit of her. Dani was going back to work today and she was a bit afraid of leaving Jayden with Louise. Louise had planned on meeting Santana for lunch today to show off her cute little son. Walking in the coffee shop she carried the car seat over to the table Santana was sitting at. " hey Santana" Louise greeted Santana.

The constant thought that Dani was carrying her baby, when she went off for maternity leave it drove her crazy not seeing Dani. But when Louise had offered to meet up to meet their son she couldn't refuse she had to see him. Arriving at the coffee shop early she smiled when she spotted Louise walk in and once she laid eyes on the baby she knew he was hers. "Hey..." she said nervously.

"Yeah he is, I'm so lucky, I love him so much" Louise said kissing the baby's little head. "Oh his eyes, yeah he probably got them from the donor. He's prefect"

Santana felt a lump in her throat, almost certain Jayden was hers "did Dani say who the donor was?"

"Naw, and plus I didn't bother to ask either. I'm just happy we have a baby" Louise looked down at the baby seeing that his eyes was wide open staring over at Santana." You see your auntie tana little guy. You wanna hold him? He's not a fussy baby"

Santana really couldn't take her eyes off of the little boy, she needed to see Dani straight away after this. "Uh- yeah sure" she said adjusting her body to take the new born off her. "Aren't you handsome"

Louise watched as an old lady walked over to them. " oh he's a beauty, looks just like you ma'am" the older lady said. Louise laughed a bit too loud causing the baby to jump. "That was funny right?"

Santana chuckled awkwardly "thanks" she said, thinking it was easier to say that than explain "yeah, maybe used a relative of mine as a sperm donor" Santana said awkwardly. She had already fell in love with Jayden, her son lying there in her arms.

"Haha, probably your brother. You know he'll be a sperm donor" she said."You and Abbie thinking about trying for a family?" Louise asked.

Santana looked at Louise awkwardly then shrugged her shoulders "we haven't really spoke of it. It would be nice to have a few kids" after laying her eyes on Jayden she knew she wanted some, even if he was hers.

"I'll have to drop him to Dani's mother in a few, have work. Oh and when you see Dani at the office can you tell her don't forget to pick up Jayden from her mom. She's been forgetting a lot of things lately" Louise said passing the car seat over to Santana so she could strap Jayden in.

Santana listened to Dani speak, she wanted to hold him longer and never let go. "Yeah I'll tell her" she said with a tight smile and began strapping him in the car seat. "I better get back to work"

Dani sat on the couch in Stacy's office just talking to her. "What about the late night feedings? How's that?" Stacy asked. "I have him on a time schedule so I tend to wake up before he get's up. He's a quite baby but when he's hungry he cries... like really loud, he could bring the house down" Dani said with a chuckle.

Santana couldn't wait to speak to Dani, walking in the office she heard the conversation "oh is this Jayden you're talking about?" She asked as she sat on the desk "I've just had the pleasure of meeting him" she said as she eye balled Dani.

Dani heart dropped when Santana said she seen her son. She didn't know what to say to the older woman, she knew Santana was made at her by the look on her face. " oh umm yeah we were" she said with a small smile.

Santana couldn't be more mad "was the sperm donor a Latino? Because he really does have a nice tanned skin colour" she was making it perfectly clear to Dani that she knew.

"Y-yeah. Hey Stacy I'll talk to you later, gotta finish these papers in my office" Dani got up quick trying to avoid talking to Santana but Santana was right behind her.

Santana followed Dani "my office. Now." She demanded leaving no room for arguments. She had to speak to her now. She couldn't believe she had a baby and Dani kept it from her.

Dani followed Santana in her office closing the door behind them. Santana was probably going to fire her now and try to take Jayden away from her. " I know you're mad at me, probably want to slap me right now but p-please don't take him away from me please" Dani said with tears in her eyes. She knew Santana was a powerful woman and probably get the best of the best lawyers.

Santana paced back and forth waiting for Dani to walk in the room "I want access" she demanded "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm not fucking it up with him. I can't sit back and watch some other woman raise my son" she wouldn't plan on taking him away but she couldn't sit back and watch it.

"Santana... what am i going to tell Louise, she's really loves him and I'll break her heart if I tell her. Dani couldn't tell Louise.

"So it's fine for me to sit back and watch someone else bring up my son?" She asked, Dani had confirmed it was true without even saying the words.

"So you want to see him more?" Dani asked. " you can only see him on the weekends and when Louise is at work. I can't let her find out about us"

"Course I want to see him" she said confused "what happens when he gets older? Telling Louise he's going to see his mama? Or wants to stay at mine? What happens at Christmas when I buy him a shit load of presents and I want him to see my parents?"

"You're his mom but I'm not with you, I'm with Louise and if I tell her about us she's going to kick me and my son out and I'm not about to have my son living in a car Santana, you don't understand"

"You really think I'd let me son and the mother of my son live in a car?" She asked shaking his head "Danielle she is going to find out. When he grows up she'll know when he calls me mama to her, and that isn't normal if I'm not his mom"

"Ok what about your wife, she isn't going to accept Jayden" Dani said. She didn't know what to do but she wasn't about to break Louise heart, her girlfriend been there for her. "I don't know"

"I'll tell her, if she chooses to leave me then that's my own fault. I know she won't leave me for cheating, it'll be the fact I've give someone else a baby" she said honestly "I want to see him again, 10 minutes earlier wasn't enough. I can't stand to see him call someone else mom so she will find out"

"Fine Santana, whatever you want" Dani said wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't win with Santana so she just let it be, probably have to start a schedule or something for Santana.

"Dani I'm not trying to be the bad guy, I want to do right by my own flesh and blood. I can't live knowing I have a son and have nothing to do with him" she walked closer to Dani and sighed, wiping her tears "im just wanting to do right"

"alright" Dani said. "We can meet at a hotel this weekend so you can have time with him" Dani was going to have to make up a few lies now so Santana could see her son on the weekends.

"Or would you rather me be a deadbeat mother and not be included?" She asked, she couldn't give up her son now she had laid eyes on him.

"Just forget it Santana, it's hard to explain. So are you going to meet us at the hotel or not?"

"Yeah I will" she wasn't going to mess up with her son, her flesh and blood. "Don't worry about your job, I'm not going to sack you"

" I'm going to finish the papers in my office and head home, Louise is probably going crazy. I'll see you later right?"

Santana nodded "whenever you wanna see me" things had changed between the two now, they had a baby together and yet there was no flirting or anything going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Dani had dressed her little boy in a cute onesie that said "major key alert" in the front. Placing Jayden in his car seat, scraping him down she carried him out to her car with a over night bag on her shoulder. Telling Louise that she was going to stay the night at her mother's. driving to the hotel Dani checked in texting Santana the room number.

Santana had to make up some bullshit excuse up, she wanted to spend time with her son but she couldn't tell Abbie until she was certain. Heading over to the suite she book she headed upstairs. Walking in she walked towards the sound of the soft cries "hey..." she whispered and set her eyes on jayden

"Just a minute jay" Dani said putting the pacifier back in his mouth as she tried to undo her shirt and bra to feed him. Looking up when she heard Santana's voice. " oh hey" she said giving her a small smile before picking Jayden up breastfeeding him. Watching him latch on her nipple, cutting his eyes over to where his mama was standing." So noise" Dani said letting out a chuckle.

Santana couldn't believe how adorable her son was, watching him suckle away she had a smile on her face "he's so beautiful" she whispered as she stroked his hair "I can't believe you're my boy"

"Yeah he is, he looks a lot like you. Just got my nose and chin but the rest is you" after he was done eating Dani passed him over to Santana before fixing her shirt and bra." You can burp him" she said as she sat back watching Santana and her son.

Santana was glad her son looked like her "he looks like I did when I was a baby..." she said with a smile. Taking her son in her arms she gently burped him with a towel over her shoulder. When he let out a burp she chuckled "that's it baby boy let it out" she said softly, kissing his head "I can't believe I have a son"

"Love him so much, my little prince" Dani said smiling. " umm, Louise didn't sign the birth certificate. She was too busy delivering him so if you want you can go sign it"

Santana looked at Dani "you register babies way after their birth don't you?" She asked, remembering her brother doing that with her nephew. "But yeah I want to be on it"

"Mhmm, Louise told me about how some lady made a comment towards you about how Jayden looked like you. She was mad" Dani said laying on her side facing Santana and the baby. "You two look so cute together"

Santana lay back with Jayden on her chest, stroking his tiny little back. "Didn't help that I didn't deny it" she laughed and kissed his head "he's absolutely gorgeous. I loved him the second I laid eyes on him" she put her finger in his tiny hand and smiled "he's just so tiny"

"Yeah he is small, when I was giving birth to him he came right out on the 4th push. He was loud too" she said moving closer to Santana. " oh he does this thing when he's about to cry he frown his lips and his bottom lip quivers. It's the cutest thing ever"

Santana couldn't help but smile when Dani spoke "I'm gutted I missed it... why did you keep me away from it all?" She asked sadly, she missed the birth of her son. "Everything he does is cute... you're the best thing on this earth" she whispered to his head.

" I didn't know if you wanted him or not plus I didn't want to hurt Louise, I love her too much. I just want to make her happy, she made me happy the last couple of years now I want to do the same for her.

Santana sighed, "course I'd want him, he's my boy" she said sadly, but the next part did make her think twice "maybe, maybe I should be out the picture if that's what you want" she knew Louise would take good care of him and they'd be happy together.

"You just said you wanted him two days ago" Dani said as she sat up. "You just be there for him and I'll take care of Louise. You two are too cute together, can't take him away from you" she said smiling down at their baby who was knocked out on his mama chest. "Just promise me that you'll take him if Louise end up kicking us out"

"Course I want him, I'm in love with him. But I'm gonna break up a family, and I know she will look after him" she said sadly. "It would kill me walking away from him, he's the most gorgeous boy I've laid eyes on. It would pain me but I'd rather me hurt than hurt everyone" she just wanted everyone to be happy and if she was in the picture it would hurt a lot. "I promise, I'll take care of you both if it come to that"


	12. Chapter 12

Santana was sitting at home alone, after telling Abbie what she had done her wife didn't hesitate to leave her. She felt low being on her own but she had to put her son first. She was scrolling through Facebook and seen the family photo Louise had posted of the three and it made her angry. She couldn't live that way anymore. Texting Louise she didn't care "he's not your son, he's mine" was all she sent.

After putting Jayden to bed Louise crawled in bed having Dani cuddled up in her. " how was he" Dani asked."he went down good" Louise said. It didn't take long for Dani to fall asleep, just as Louise was about to go to sleep her phone went off.

Louise: what are you talking about?

Louise:listen Santana just because Abbie left you it doesn't mean you can come and break up my family.

Santana: he's my son Louise, his the image of me. Why do you think Abbie left me? Because I told her I had a son.

Santana: *inserts photo of two baby photos comparing them"

Louise looked at the pictures Santana sent her, they did look alike but she still wasn't believing it.

Louise:Goodnight Santana, just stay away from my family.

The next morning Louise woke up greeting Dani and Jayden downstairs. "Morning babe" Dani said. " hey. I have to go down to the lab really quick today" Louise lied. She moved grabbing a Q-tip from the table and as soon as Dani turned around Louise quickly bend down swabbing Jayden's mouth.

Santana groaned and threw her phone down when Louise told her to stay away. She couldn't let Louise bring her son up, she had to fight for him. Santana some how managed to fall asleep but she'd be round first thing to have it out. Quickly getting changed when she woke up she headed over and sighed thankfully when Louise's car was gone, knocking on the door once she got there.

Hearing the knock on the door Dani got up to answer the door. " what are you doing here?" Dani asked when she seen Santana at the door.

Santana stepped in when the door opened "I'm coming in" she said. "I'm fighting for my son. I text Louise last night after she posted that picture to Facebook, I can't stand it. He's my boy"

"What!? Santana I told u to let me deal with her" Dani said walking in the living room to sit down while Jayden was in his rocking chair. " she didn't say anything about it this morning about it.

Santana groaned "I can't stand it anymore Dani, I want to see my son whenever not just when she's busy and not around" she sighed and paced back and forth. "She told me to leave the family alone..."

Oh my god Santana" Dani said running her hand through her hair. Might as well start fucking packing now" Dani said letting out a scream in frustration scaring the little baby causing him to start crying. "Could u get him"

Santana shook her head "don't scream around him" she warned and picked her boy up "mamas got you, going to look after you" Santana cooed as she rocked him "I'm sorry but I can't have her not knowing"

"You might as well take him now, I just know it's going to be drama when she get back" Dani said. She couldn't believe Santana had told Louise, she tried calling but she wouldn't answer.

Santana shook her head as she held Jayden "im not gonna leave you's here, we can tell her it only happened once" she tried to explain, but she was about to make it as simple as it possibly could be

"Santana I can handle myself, just take Jayden and go please" Dani said but it was to late, Louise was already in the parking lot. She was angry, angry at the baby for being her so call best friend kid, angry at Santana for sleeping with her girlfriend but mostly angry at Dani for letting it. She went to the lab, getting blood samples from Santana's file before she started running the DNA test. Louise made her inside slamming the door. "Danielle!" Louise voice echoed through the house.

Santana stood up "I need a bag for him" she said, planning on taking him to meet her parents. She flinched when she heard the door slam and gulped "remember what I said, once" she whispered before Louise stormed into the living room

"Why is she in my house?"Louise asked as she walked into the living room staring at Santana." She came to get Jayden, she's leaving" Dani said picking her son things off the floor. " so when was you going to tell me that thing came from her?" Louise snapped. " don't call him that, he has a name" Dani said getting offensive.

"No I'm not, I'm not leaving for her to have ago at you. It's fault just as much" she snapped. "Don't fucking speak about my son like that. He's done nothing wrong" she warned. She was very protective of her son

You and that boy can get out!" Louise yelled causing Jayden to fuss. "Louise can you not, I'm leaving right now. I can leave the things you brought too" Dani said giving Santana Jayden's bag. " you damn right you're leaving and everything I paid for stays in this house...which is like al most everything you own. I knew something was up with you two ever since that dinner but I didn't say anything I thought it was all in my head, but I was wrong... out here fucking my friend, did you fuck my co-workers too!?"

Santana hated how much of a fuss Louise's was causing in front of their son. She took the bag. "Go pack a bag for yourself and Jayden and we'll get out of here" she told Dani. "You don't need anything if she's going to speak to you like that" Santana said about Louise but talking to Dani. She got everything sorted. "I don't know what she's done before me but it happened once with me"

"I'll be quick" Dani said going upstairs. Dani grabbed the things that she brought herself putting it in her big suitcase." I can't believe you would do this to me Santana, we was friends. I would have never slept with your wife. But karma will catch you, if she cheated on me she'll cheat on you" Louise said already wishing bad on them.

Santana rocked her son gently when Louise spoke to her "we're not together, or want to be" Santana and Dani had never spoke about feelings or wanting to be together ever. "I'm sorry, I really am. It happened once, a moment of madness, but that was it. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention when I met her"

" Danielle hurry up, I need you guys out my house" Louise said, dani just threw all of Jayden things in a bag before she came back downstairs, taking the baby from Santana to put him in his car seat. Dani grabbed him putting him in her car before backing out to follow Santana.

Santana turned her back and walked out, she put the bags in her car before jumping in and heading home "I can put the spare room together for you guys..." she said, not planning on letting Dani live elsewhere

"Yeah that'll be nice" Dani said as she took her son out the car seat, laying him on the couch pulling out his diaper and wipes." Do you want to change him or you don't know how?" She asked Santana.

Santana carried the bags in and left them at the bottom of the stairs, figuring she'd take them up later. She looked at her son on the couch and nodded "yeah I will" sitting herself in front of Diego she unbutton his baby grow and took the dirty nappy away "you don't half stink boy" she teased with a giggle and he giggled, not even knowing what was going on. She wiped him clean "you gonna have a big one like mama" she teased referring to her dick. Picking him up she kissed him softly "my big boy"

Yeah and he's not going to use it until he's 25, don't want any little bitches coming to our door saying she's pregnant"Dani said. "So what did Abbie say?" She asked spotting the ring on the coffee table.

Santana chuckled "nope you're not. Don't be like mama" she teased and kissed his head. Looking at the ring she sighed "I told her two weeks ago, she said she couldn't believe I was stupid enough to get someone pregnant. I didn't tell her it was you, I didn't want her coming round. She said she knew what I did but couldn't handle someone else having my kids" she said sadly.

"Look at how he's looking at you" Dani said laughing at the look Jayden was giving his Mama. Dani leaned over kiss him on his cheek." Oh we have to start putting them mittens on his hands, he's starting to scratch at his face"

Santana chuckled at her son "what you staring at mama like that for hey" she teased and blew raspberries on his cheek making him laugh. "Why? What's he scratching his face for?"

"It's normal, babies does it all the time. I clipped his nails already" she said grabbing his little hand to show Santana.

Santana simply couldn't put her son down, she was obsessed with him. "Just treat this like your home, I have no problems with you living here at all" she reassured, not wanting dani to think she had to leave any time soon.

"Thank you Santana" Dani said smiling at her. " can you show me the guess room, i really want to take a shower"

Santana smiled and nodded, leading Dani up to the room and showing her where everything was that she needed to know about "is that everything? Is it okay if I take him to see my parents?"

"Um yeah, sure" Dani said pulling her shirt off. " he has bottles in his bag. Dani said as she continued to strip out her clothes.

Santana was happy Dani was trusting her with their son for the first time. She turned away when Dani undressed her self and went to get the bag sorted to pay a visit to her parents house. "Make yourself comfortable" she called up the stairs "I won't be too long"


	13. Chapter 13

Dani was up all night with Jayden the little boy catching a cold which turned into a fever in less than 3 days. Santana had a big meeting in the morning so she wasn't about to wake her. Giving Jayden his medicine she rocked him but he just wouldn't settle down, bags under her eyes she was just tired.

Santana didn't like that her son wasn't too good during the day, them all going to bed she could hear Dani pottering around she went downstairs and sighed at the sight "is still not feeling well?" She asked as she sat next to Dani and stroked Jayden's head.

"No, he's not even eating and if he does he'll just spit it back up. Might just take him to the hospital, don't want my baby to go through this pain" Dani said passing Jayden to Santana.

Santana smiled sadly at her son "you not feeling well baby" she said softly to him and sighed. "Give him till morning and we'll take him. I'll try give him a bottle" getting up to go to the kitchen she warmed some milk up whilst holding Jayden and softly rocked him "be a big boy and eat for mama"

Dani looked over at the clock seeing it was 2am, she was really tired but her son came first. "Santana you should be getting sleep, you have the meeting" Dani said as she laid down on the couch closing her eyes for a bit. "Make sure you get his spit up towel"

Santana looked at the time and sighed "I know, but my son comes first so looks like I'll be tired for it" she always put her son first "you get some sleep, he's wore you out" she said with a sigh and stroked Dani's hair when she was lying down. "Being hard work for your mommys aren't you" she teased and kissed him. Stripping him down to his diaper, feeling his temperature being hot

"When he falls to sleep just bring him to the room and lay him next to me" Dani said getting up from the couch looking at her son and baby Mama, she love seeing them together. Dani was out like a light when her head hit the pillow.

"Okay D" she said with a smile as she watched her walk off. The younger girl had spent a lot of time with Diego, nursing him and she decided to let her have the night off. Lying on the sofa with his soft whimpers and coughing and rubbed his back. She decided to take her shift off so they had skin to skin contact. She lay there, until they both fell asleep.

Dani woke up from the sun shining on her face, looking over at the clock on the nightstand that read 11:30am, almost noon. Rolling over she realized Jayden wasn't next to her, Dani got up heading downstairs with her phone in her hand. She smiled at the sight of Jayden laying onto of his Mama both of them sleeping. Taking a quick picture she walked over to the couch putting her hand on the little boy sweaty forehead seeing that he was still burning." Santana" she said tapping the older woman shoulder.

It must of been about 5am before Jayden managed to fall asleep. Santana had text Stacy telling her that she wouldn't be in for the meeting as she would be taking Jayden to the hospital. She could of slept forever she was that exhausted, feeling a tap on her shoulder she groaned "mmm what?" She asked as she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Jayden still asleep on her chest "he's still hot"

"Yeah, maybe we should take him to the hospital. I'm gonna go get his bag and him ready then get myself ready" Dani said picking her son up.

Santana sighed "I called in sick to work, he didn't sleep till 5am" Santana said as she got up "I'm gonna jump in the shower then I'll take him off your hands so you can get ready" Santana said kissing Jayden's head and then going to her room to strip off

"Gosh I don't know how my mom put up with three kids when we all got sick, I barely can deal with one" Dani said putting her hair in a ponytail before picking a jumper for Jayden giving it to Santana.

Santana got a quick shower and got herself dressed into some casuals. She walked back into Dani's room and picked Jayden up "my poorly baby" he had a nasty cough and it made Santana upset. "I'm lucky I was never really sick, looks like he got your immune system" she teased and got Jayden dresses

"Hush you" Dani said as she slipped her converse on before grabbing her jacket. "I really need to pump soon" she said referring to her sore breast".because Jayden wasn't really eating her breast was full.

Santana nodded "okay, I'll give you some privacy" thinking Dani wanted some privacy on her own to do it. "Can pump before we go if you need to?"

"no that can wait later, i want to get him to the hospital" she said grabbing her purse and the car seat. Dani had Santana to strap Jayden down in his seat.

Santana locked the door on her way out and got Jayden strapped in the care safely. "Time to get better mister" Santana said sadly. She jumped in the car and headed off to the hospital "he'll hopefully just have a bug and needs some meds"


	14. Chapter 14

Dani decided to give Stacy a chance, been dating the girl for about a week now. " wow you look beautiful" Stacy said as she wrapped her arms around Dani's waist. Dani jumped when Stacy arms wrapped around her, looking at her girlfriend in the mirror. " you scared me"

Santana sighed hearing Stacy's voice, Dani had started dating again and Santana couldn't say anything. They weren't sleeping together anymore and it seemed like there was nothing but Jayden between them. But she still felt jealous that Stacy was seeing Dani, she didn't like the thought of Dani being with someone.

"Sorry baby. So you thinking about coming over tonight?" Stacy asked. "I can't, Jayden has swim class today and Santana and I are going. Maybe Saturday ok?" Dani said pecking Stacy's lips before walking out the bathroom.

"Yeah I'll come Saturday" Stacy said with a smile. Santana looked down the hall way to see them both walking out the bath room and she sighed, she didn't know why it was bothering her so much. "Do you want me to pick Jayden up from my moms and meet you there later?"

"If you want, I'll pick up our things if you don't have your bathing suit" Dani said walking on the side of Santana towards her office leaving Stacy behind them.

It was like Santana was possessive over Dani, not wanting anyone to have her "yeah do you mind?" She asked sweetly "you know where it is" she made sure to keep herself in the middle of the pair

"So lunch in the cafeteria or out to that diner down the street?" Stacy asked. " either one is good babe, I just have to finish this paper work for Santana" Dani said walking into the office, Santana closing the door behind her not caring Stacy was still standing there.

Santana didn't like Stacy hanging around, closing the door she walked up behind Dani and wrapped her arms around Dani's neck "how's my baby mama today?" She asked and moved back to rub her shoulders "you feel tense, must be the last hectic two week"

"Oh no, don't do that. I haven't had a release in a long time and that would just turn me on" Dani said removing Santana's hand,holding them in her's.

Santana chuckled, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles "why don't I help you with that" she teased. She was dying to kiss her but nothing had happened in months so she didn't think anything would now.

"Gosh you're so tempting" Dani said biting her bottom lip looking up at Santana. "Stacy is probably standing on the other side of the door" she said chuckling. Dani did started developing feelings for Santana but she knew all Santana wanted from her was her pussy.

Santana smirked when Dani said she was tempting, she backed up and held her hands up. "I'll stop" she said knowing Stacy was right next door. "When she next coming over?"

"Nooooo, come here"Dani said pulling Santana back into her. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck leaving a light kiss on her neck. In all honesty Dani couldn't resist Santana. "Is 2 hours enough time for you?" Dani asked as she walked towards the door turning the lock. "Remember when I said I'll rather do it against the window?" She said as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

Santana tried to do right by Dani but she couldn't resist her what so ever. She smirked at the kisses and watched Dani walk over to the door and lock it. Leaning against her desk she couldn't wipe the smirk off her face "how could I ever forget" pulling dani close by her shirt once she had unbuttoned it. "Missed this sight"

"Boobs look bigger right, their sore so be gentle baby" Dani said pulling Santana into a kiss biting on her bottom lip. " want you to fuck me so hard" she moaned as she started unbuttoning Santana's shirt.

Santana would avoid Dani's boobs in case she got a little too rough. She kissed her passionately and smirked when she broke the kiss. She started to undo her belt on her pants and started pushing them down. "You in need of a good fucking?" She asked with a smirk. Removing Dani's panties under her skirt.

" I do, it's been too long" Dani said looking a the bulge in Santana's briefs. "So sexy"

Santana pulled her briefs down and let her shaft spring free as she tugged on it, starting to get hard "you're sexy... my baby mama" she teased and pulled Dani close so she could kiss her

Dani moaned feeling Santana press against her."pick me up" she said wanting Santana to fuck her against the window.

Santana kicked off her pants and picked up Dani, wrapping her legs around her waist. She pushed Dani's skirt up around her waist and smirked at the sight of dani pushed up against the window. Pushing her length into the girl she moaned at the feeling.

"Oh god" Dani moaned out a bit too loud before covering her mouth with her hand. " so fucking big... I love it" Dani said as Santana started fucking her.

Santana pushed further into Dani and started fucking her against the window. "I've missed this tight little pussy" she moaned out. Grabbing Dani's ass as their bodies were banging against each other. "Shit you're incredible"

Dani arm wrapped tighter around Santana holding onto her. Her lips connecting to Santana's neck sucking on the spot right below her ear leaving a hickey. Dani ass and back pressed against the cold window,she was pretty sure out of all the people that's walking the streets only one person probably saw them. "Fuck baby, right there...please don't stop" she said kissing Santana's lips.

Santana was pounding into Dani, her breathing was becoming heavy and she moaned at how tight Dani felt. She could feel her orgasm approaching and she got even quicker, if Stacy was on the other side of the door she was sure she could hear. "Fuck baby I'm so close" Santana moaned out against Dani's lips, she couldn't hold on any more and she exploded inside of Dani.

Dani moaned out when Santana came inside her, coming right after her. She always felt so full when Santana came inside her." You see that's how you got me pregnant last time" she said chuckling. " good thing I'm on birth control"

Santana chuckled "I'm just not used to pulling out" she said defending herself. She leaned in and kissed her softly "it is a good job, I've missed you like that" they hadn't slept together since Santana was told Dani was pregnant.

"Don't have anymore babies, don't want to share my baby mama with any other whore so you better wrap up" Dani said as she grabbed her panties before putting them on,pulling her skirt down.

Santana smirked "you better not have any more babies, don't want Jayden having siblings that ain't from me" she warned and moved to get her pants "stay in birth control" walking up behind Dani she kissed her neck "you're so so sexy"

"just yours, I promise" Dani said laughing. " you think so? I have to get rid of this baby fat" she said talkin about her stomach.

Santana nodded and rested her hands on Dani's stomach "there's no baby fat on you... you look amazing D" Santana reassured and kissed her neck. "Little girlfriend won't give you a good fucking like me"

"I was so big with Jayden and emotional, remember I cried in the middle of the meeting?" But I'm still sorry for lying to you, making you miss his birth" Dani said as she sat on Santana's couch pulling her down with her.

Santana sat on the sofa with Dani and put her arm around her "I was gutted when I seen him, I knew he was mine" she said sadly "gutted I missed it all. Probably never get to experience it again" she said sadly, with a sad smile.

"You will Santana, if not with me then someone else. But it's a 99.999% it'll be with me" Dani said laughing. "Can't get enough of you and that dick. Do you want me to bring you lunch back?"

Santana chuckled and squeezed Dani "but what about if you want a family with Stacy? Or someone else?" She asked, she never thought Dani was interested in her. "Yeah that'll be nice, come eat yours with me" she said softly. Feeling the urge to want Dani to herself. She let go of Dani and moved to her desk. She turned her head towards the door when it opened "what's wrong?" She asked seeing her ex Abbie stood there "I want a divorce" she said bluntly putting the papers on the table.

"We only just got together, I'm not thinking about that right now" Dani said. " just buy the drinks" Dani stood up when she seen Abbie standing at the door, she sat there just listening to the two.

Santana sighed "not think we can work this out?" She asked as she took the divorce papers "work it out when you had a baby with someone else? Are you deluded?" She asked shaking her head "you knew what we both got up to, don't act like you're all innocent now. You cheated on me, I cheated on you?" She asked and shook her head.

"Umm, Santana I'll talk to you later" Dani said excusing herself before heading to her office, she wasn't surprised when she seen Stacy in there.

"We agreed on the open relationship thing but you just had to get some bitch pregnant!" Abbie said. " but I see you're still fucking whoever it is" she said referring to the hickey on her neck.

Santana sighed "okay, thanks Dani" she said sadly. Closing the door she looked at Abbie "I didn't realise I could get someone pregnant, but I did. I was honest and told you, I wanted to do right by the baby. I was honest with you when I found out. I didn't know she was pregnant until they were born" Santana wasn't letting on to Abbie who the baby mama was. She looked through the papers, sighing "if it's what you want and don't want me anymore then I'll do right by you"

"Santana you know that's not what I want Santana, it just hurt so much that you have a baby with someone else... I-I'm not on birth control... I just can't have kids. But I can't be with you knowing you have a baby"

Santana sighed and nodded at Abbie, she understood her reason. "I know. I'm so sorry" she said sadly but looked confused "you can't have kids? When were you going to tell me?" She asked, clearly surprised that Abbie had never told her that before "I thought you were on birth control"

"It doesn't matter now Santana, we're not together and you never asked for kids so I didn't say anything" she said. " just sign the papers so I can go" Abbie said.

Santana sighed and opened the right page, signing the paper where it was needed "I'm sorry... just know I never wanted to hurt you" she said sadly. "I still love you, you're my wife, well was. I'll always care about you" she explained and walked up to her "do I at least get a hug goodbye?"

Abbie gave Santana a hug, pulling her down for one last kiss before walking out.

Santana didn't refuse the kiss, she latched onto her lips and softly kissed her. Sighing when she broke it and picked the papers up to walk out. She sat on her desk and rubbed her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Dani stood in Jayden's room packing clothes in his little suitcase Santana had brought him. " oh look Tana, I brought him swim trunks just like yours now you two can be cute little twins" Dani said smiling at Santana and Jayden.

Santana was looking forward to this break away with her little family, even if her and dani weren't together she enjoyed spending time with her. "They're cute" she said with a smile, admiring Jayden's small clothes "but I think he'll look cuter than me though" she teased with a chuckle. "I'm glad we have our own private beach though. I hate people looking at my bulge" Santana admitted awkwardly

" I don't mind looking at it" Dani said with a smirk. Finishing packing Jayden's bag she placed it by the door. " come help me pack" Dani said said walking across the hall to her room with Santana and Jayden behind her.

Santana chuckled and shook her head "behave you..." she warned teasingly. Santana walked through and picked Jayden up, "I'm all packed, what do you need help with?" Santana was looking forward to getting away with her little broken family. Even if her and Dani weren't together, she enjoyed her company.

"Well I actually brought 12 bikinis and we're only there for 7 days and I know we're probably going to be at the beach or in the pool everyday so if I model them would you pick the 7 for me?" Dani asked.

Santana shook her head "typical woman" she teased and lay on the bed with Jayden. "I'm not gonna say no to that am I now" she said with a smirk. "I'll sit here and tell you my honest opinion"

" ok good" Dani smiled.

/

"This place is so beautiful" Dani said outside on the balcony. Their hotel was by the beach side and just seeing the beautiful water made her smile.

"Yeah it is. I can't wait to see jay in the water" Santana said leaning against the wall.

" maybe we can go down when he wakes up"Dani said.

" yeah that's fine" Santana said coming up behind Dani.

" by the way you have a meeting as soon as we get

Back. I had forgot to tell you" Dani said turning around, face to face with Santana.

" you couldn't push it back?" Santana asked.

" I don't think you want to push that back. That's the meeting with Ruth Francisco" Dani said wrapping her arms around Santana.

"Oh yeah, I need to close that deal with her. She's been playing games, I even tried to flirt with her a bit"

"Haha wow really? Maybe you need to try harder" Dani said smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

"You ready to close this deal with me Ruth?" Santana asked walking inside her office.

"It all depends what you bring to the table Lopez" Ruth said crossing her legs.

"For you. Anything" Santana said sitting down in her chair.

"Alright I'll sign the papers... Only if I could have that sexy ass assistant of yours in my hotel bed tonight" Ruth said biting her bottom lip.

Santana didn't know which assistant she was talking about so she called them all in her office.

"So which one you were referring to Ruth?"'Santana asked as she stared at Dani with a smirk on her face.

"That one" Ruth said pointing to Dani.

Santana face dropped when she seen Ruth pointing at her baby Mama

"Um Dani could you stay back? The rest of you can leave" Santana said.

Dani didn't know what this was about? Did she do something wrong?

Once the door closed Santana stood up in her seat.

"No way Ruth, not her" Santana said.

"Oh why not? I mean I Obviously can tell she must be yours but I mean that's what make it so fun. So deal?" Ruth said.

Santana sat there trying to make up a lie. She didn't want nobody else with Dani but her. Santana looked over at Dani before looking back to Ruth.

"How about I get back to you Ruth" Santana said.

"Well then" Ruth said standing up to leave.

" what that hell are you guys talking about? Dani questioned once Ruth walked out.

"The only way she'll close the deal is if you sleep with her" Santana said.

" oh no Santana, I'm not doing that" Dani said crossing her arms.

" I know, I don't want you to do it either. I honestly thought she was going to pick Melissa or Courtney" Santana said running her hand through her hair.

"I really want this but I'm not going to have you doing this, I'll tell her no"

/

Dani had Jayden on the floor for his tummy time as she handled somethings for Santana. Things were getting pretty hectic. She'll have to find a babysitter for Jayden on some days.

"Jay don't put that in your mouth" dani said bending down taking her shoe from him.

Jayden started whining when his mom took the shoe away from him. Dani put her laptop down before picking Jayden up.

"Where is your Mama" Dani said.

Santana walked in right one time.

"What's wrong with my little man" Santana said walking in the living.

"He's upset he can't chew on my shoe" Dani said giving Jayden to Santana.

Santana gave Jayden kisses all over his face.

"You can't chew mommy's shoe baby" Santana said sitting down.

"I want you to know that you're going to be busy for 2weeks" Dani said to Santana.

"And I want you to know that I won't be going to half of those meets"

"Santana really. You do know that when you don't show up they give us shit. And last time I had to sit there while some old guy yell at me" dani said.

"Let me see the schedule and I'll tell you which ones I'm going to and then you can send the rest to Phil" she said.

Dani showed Santana her schedule on her laptop. Santana held Jayden away from the computer since he tried to grab at the computer.

"Alright I'll take the 5th and 17th" Santana smiled.

"Two fucking meetings? Well whatever as long as I'm not attending them" Dani said sending the schedule to Phil.

" you're on bath duty tonight and what do you want for dinner?" Dani asked getting up walking to the kitchen.

" ummmm I really been craving some chicken" Santana said before she stripped Jayden out his onesie.

" oh look at that fat belly" she said blowing raspberries on Jayden's stomach making him laugh.

"That laugh though" dani said chuckling.

"Hmmmm I wonder where he gets it from"

"Ha Ha very funny"

...

"You think your mom could take jay tomorrow?" Dani asked Santana.

"Um yeah but you'll have to drop him off" Santana said drinking her soda.

"Fineeeee" Dani said putting her legs across Santana's lap as they watched a movie.

Dani ended up falling asleep half way through the movie. Santana ended up carrying her to her room, laying Dani down on her bed she got pulled down by Dani holding onto her neck.

"Sleep with me" Dani mumbled.

"Ok. Let me go change first" Santana said while Dani still held on her.

Once Dani let go Santana went down the hall to her room taking a quick shower and changing into her night clothes before she went back to Dani's room.

Dani was cuddled up with a pillow, once Santana was in the bed that pillow was forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruth sat in Santana's office waiting for her to arrive but it was taking her forever to get here and she was tired of waiting around because she had other things to do. Just as she was about to get up and leave the side door in Santana's office flew up. Dani walked in wearing a black wrap around dress and black heels.

"When will Santana be here?" Ruth asked..

"Don't worry about Santana right now" Dani said pushing Ruth to sit back down.

Dani stood in front of Ruth undoing her dress revealing the nude color Lacey bra and panties she had on.

"Oh damn" Ruth mumbled biting her bottom lip.

Dani went to straddle her lap before she wrapped her arms around her neck. She felt Ruth hands run from the middle of her back down to her ass.

"I just want you to worry about us" Dani said kissing Ruth's neck slowly making her way to her lips.

Ruth stood up with Dani still in her arms laying her on Santana's desk before she started taking her clothes off.

Dani was stocked with the woman picked her up. She watched as Ruth took her clothes off, Ruth wasn't her type but her body was sexy as abs and tattoos.

"Damn you're sexy as hell" Ruth said leaning down locking her lips with Dani.

She's let her hand travel down Dani's flat stomach Right into Dani's panties making her gasp. Ruth fingers rubbed Dani's clit as she made out with her, she was so wet. Dani let out a whimper with Ruth removed her hand. Ruth brought her finger to her mouth sucking on her fingers looking Dani right in her eyes.

"Hot as fuck and taste good" Ruth mumbled.

Ruth slid Dani's panties off slowly as she left wet kisses on her inner thigh. Ruth dipped her head between Dani's legs as she started eating her out.

Dani back arched off the desk as she grabbed a hand full of Ruth's hair.

" oh my god. That feels so good" Dani moaned.

Ruth slipped her fingers inside Dani pumping her fingers in and out of her wet pussy. Ruth finger fucked Dani hard. Dani felt herself bout to cum, coming all over Ruth's hand but that didn't stop her. Ruth kept plowing her pussy with her fingers. Dani grabbed her hand to stop her when she couldn't take anymore.

"Oh you're so sexy when you cum" Ruth said smiling.

She took her panties off before she got up on the desk with Dani. Ruth threw her leg over one of Dani's leg as she slowly began rubbing her pussy against Dani's, soon they both was coming against each other.

Getting dress Ruth looked over at Dani and spoke.

"You know I'm richer than Santana, I can give you things she never can" Ruth said.

"We're kinda in each other life's forever"dani said.

"Why is that? Because you work for her? She always can fire you or you can quite" Ruth said leaving an envelope on Santana desk with the signed contract in it.

"No not that... I had her kid" Dani said checking herself in the mirror.

"What!? Really? That cute little boy she brought to the charity event with her. Wowwwww she scored hard" Ruth laughed.

"Yep that's him"

"Nice doing business with you Ruth" Dani said taking the envelope.

/

"You can throw that away or give it to a goodwill or something" Santana said holding her son.

"What are you doing with that?" Dani asked walking in Santana's office.

"Throwing it out, I just had two females fuck on my desk. Sorry baby, you didn't hear that" Santana said kissing Jayden's head.

"Hey baby boy, mommy misses you" Dani said taking Jayden out Santana's arms.

"I put the envelope in your mailbox" Dani said.

And with that Santana ran down the hall to the mailbox room.

"Fuck yes! You guys might be making a few extra dollars now" Santana said doing a happy dance making her son laugh.

"You're gonna be so rich by the time you hit 18, I mean you're already rich but you're gonna be richer Jay" Santana said smiling.

"Along with the other kids rite? Dani asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest dan I think I'm fine with just jay. He's like 10 kids in one. I don't think I have another one in me" Santana said sitting down at her new desk.

Dani put Jayden down in the play pin Santana had next to her desk.

"Really Santana? Kids isn't that bad" Dani said.

"He's good enough for me Daniella" Santana said saying Dani's name wrong on purpose.

"Don't call me" Dani said before her phone went off.

" I have to go, make sure you take care of my son. Mommy will see you later baby" Dani said kissing the top of Jayden's head.


	18. Chapter 18

" hey little boy whatcha got there?" Santana said as she walked over slowly to her bed.

The little boy laughed crawling behind Dani who was on the bed doing her toe nails, Jayden went hiding from his mama and bumping Dani in the process.

"Santanaaaaa stop. I'm trying to do my nails" Dani said.

" why didn't you call Kimberly" Santana asked grabbing her son.

" she cost too much, I'll rather do my own" Dani said.

"My treat because In all honesty your toes look like shit right now" Santana said.

Mouthing the words "fuck you" to Santana before getting up.

"Oh i did, I was in them guts" Santana said laughing.

/

Once Dani got out the shower she decided to put on some shorts, shorts and a crop top. Dani knew Kimberly and Santana had a thing...well that's what she thought. Walking downstairs to the living room Kimberly was already set up she was just talking to Santana holding Jayden.

"Oh hey Dani, I hope you don't mind me holding this cutie" Kim said.

"Oh no it's fine" demi said smiling.

Santana eyes roamed Demi's body as she came downstairs. Santana watched Dani's ass as she walked over to sit down.

" Alright give me this little guy. We're going out really quick" Santana said grabbing Jayden's bag.

"Um where are you taking him?" Dani asked.

Santana just looked at Dani before walking out with her son in her arms.

"Asshole" Dani mumbled.

"Are you guys still together?" Kim asked as she got started on Demi's feet.

"Our feelings is complicated right now" demi Said.

"What about you? Dani asked.

"I tired talking to her but she just turned me down" Kim said.

"Ouuu I'm sorry about that" Dani lied.

/

"He's getting so big" Santana mom said.

"Yeah he's crawling now but he's bad as hell mami. He broke my laptop last night so now that's in the shop" Santana said.

"You were the same way sweetheart, your dad used to spank you all the time" maribel Said.

"That's why I don't want anymore kids" Santana said looking at Jayden.

"But if Danielle wants more you have to give your lady what she wants" the older lady said.

"And she's gonna want like 3 more kids"

"I sometimes wish I would've had another baby after you" maribel Said.

"Me and Santiago are enough" Santana said talking about her older brother.

"Da!" Jayden said reaching for Santana.

Santana mom looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah the kid is starting to call me and Dani dada but mainly me. I don't know why" Santana said.

"Maybe just a phase" she said.

"It'll change when he gets older"

Once Dani nails and feet was done she cleaned up around the house, picking Jayden's toys up. Singing along to the music she finished cleaning in no time. Dani didn't even notice Santana come in the house.

"Hey, I laid him down in his room. He just went to sleep so i don't know how long he's going to be out" Santana said.

Nodding her head to Santana she called her before she could even walk out.

" so Kim tired to talk to you?" Dani asked.

" oh yeah plenty of times, she's not really my type" Santana said.

"Then what is your type?" Dani asked sitting on the couch.

"My baby mama" Santana said smirking.

" you know... short, thick, feisty,beautiful and etc. but she's playing games right now" Santana said taking a seat next to Dani.

Dani was blushing at all the things Santana was saying about her.

"I am not playing games, I never play games" she said putting her leg on Santana's lap.

Santana pulled Dani so she was now straddling her. Santana hands ran down Dani's back stopping right above her ass.

" you do play games, you want me and I definitely want you but you're not giving me a time and a day" Santana said.

Dani just kissed Santana hoping her actions would speak louder than her words.


	19. Chapter 19

Santana had her long black hair in a nice slick ponytail. With a white button up,black fitted slacks, and her Gucci loafers. She was going for a stud look tonight, she took a look at herself in the mirror to she how she looked.

"Not bad Lopez" she said to herself.

Santana went downstairs stairs sitting on the couch waiting on Dani. Her friend invited her to his dinner party and Santana was taking Dani as her date, they got Santana's mom to watch Jayden for tonight.

"Ok Tana I'm ready" Dani said coming downstairs in a black fitted dress and black heels.

"Ouuu look at you over there looking daddyish" Dani said smiling.

" haha you're the one that's looking like a snack" Santana said standing up.

"Well maybe you can eat me later" Dani said before walking towards the door.

"Oh trust me, I definitely will" Santana said grabbing her keys.

/

"Is my hair fine?" Dani asked Santana as they stood on the elevator going up to the floor the dinner party was on.

"Yeah it looks fine" Santana said grabbing Dani's hand walking out the elevator.

Santana gave the guy at the door her name before entering with Dani. The lights was dimmed down in the room as soft music played.

"Want to head over to the bar?" Santana asked.

"Yeah sure" Dani said leading the way this time. Dani stood at the bar with Santana standing right behind her. Santana hand her hands resting on Dani's hips.

Ordering their drinks they took a seat in the booth towards the back corner. Dani leaned against Santana looking at the menu with her.

"Oh I knew I was going to run into you guys here" Ruth said stopping Santana's table.

"Of course, you thought Ben wouldn't invite me to one of his events?" Santana chuckled.

"Oh I knew" Ruth said looking over at Dani.

" you look beautiful tonight Dani" Ruth said smirking at her.

"Thank you Ruth" Dani said.

Once Ruth walked away Dani turned to Santana to say something but was cut off by someone else.

" Santana Lopez. After all these years you're still looking sexy as ever" Brittany said.

" thank you Brittany" Santana said giving her a small smile.

Dani continued to look at the menu as they talk to each other.

"Excuse me do you mind if I sit next to Santana? Like we could switch seats" Brittany asked.

Dani almost bust out laughing.

" and why would I do that? She's here with her girlfriend not you so you can go to your seat. Thank you" Dani said giving her a fake smile.

" girlfriend? Tana you didn't say anything when I was texting u" Brittany said.

"Oh did I mention that I'm her baby mama?" Dani added.

Brittany said nothing else she just walked away.

" girlfriend huh?" Santana said throwing her arm over Dani's shoulder.

" is that a problem?" Dani asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh no, not at all baby. You're just so sexy and feisty" Santana said leaning over to kiss Dani's neck.

"Santana don't start" Dani said as the kiss to her neck sent chills down her body.

"Come on we're over In the cut, nobody will see us... let me make you feel good" Santana said kissing on her neck as her hand trailed between her thighs up her dress.

" come on, part them thick thighs for me Mami" Santana said.

Dani looked around before parting her legs for Santana. Santana was surprise when she felt that Dani didn't have any panties on. Santana ran her fingers between Dani's pussy lips making her moan.

" You're hella wet baby" Santana said pushing two fingers in her pussy.

"Fuck" Dani said as she gripped Santana's arm.

Santana pulled her fingers out pushing Dani to get up.

"Where are we going?" Dani asked confused.

"Home. I forgot you're a squirter and you're kinda loud" Santana said sucking on her

Two fingers.

/

Santana woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, grabbing it from her nightstand she answered it.

"Hello" she answered.

" hey Santana it's Angie I'm just calling to tell you that Daniel canceled his meeting with you for today" Angie said.

"Alright, Thank you" Santana said hanging up her phone.

Santana looked down at Dani who was asleep on top of her. Santana felt herself still inside Dani, she felt herself getting hard again. Thrusting up inside her.

"Don't" Dani mumbled.

"why not baby?" Santana asked kissing her head.

" because I'm very sore right now" Dani said reaching her hand down to pull Santana out of her.

"You're so sensitive baby" Santana said with her hands rubbing Dani's back.

" what time is your mom bringing Jayden?" Dani asked.

"Umm probably 12. You should probably get up and take a nice warm bath" Santana suggested.

Dani just cuddled more into Santana not

Wanting to get up. Santana rolled over so that Dani was laying on the bed now. She went to her bathroom filling the tub up with warm water adding some bubbles before she walked

Back to the bedroom picking Dani off the bed taking her to the bathroom.

"You're the best"Dani said getting inside the tub.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey! _obtener abajo_ " Santana said to her son as she was having a conference call.

Jayden looked over at his Mama before he got back on the table. Santana rolled her eyes walking over to him picking him up. She walked with him downstairs to the basement where they had their gym set up.

"Mommy!" Jayden shouted when he seen Dani on the floor with the trainer.

Santana put Jayden on top of Dani's back while she was planking before turning to go back upstairs.

"Santana what are you doing" Dani said lowering herself to the floor to move Jayden off.

"Hey jay" rose said to the little boy.

"Say hi baby" Dani said smiling.

"Hi baby" Jayden said.

"Awee, he looks so much like Santana" rose said rubbing his back.

"Yeah she has strong genes but he has my hair color" Dani said.

Rose looked at Dani confused when she said the little boy had her hair color since Dani's hair was black and Jayden's hair is brown.

"Oh I dye my hair" she chuckled.

"Sorry you guys, I had a phone conference and he was just climbing on shit out there" Santana said coming back downstairs again.

"Language" Dani said looking at Santana.

"Sorry"

"Do you want to finish?" Rose asked Santana.

"I'll finish" Santana said sitting on the floor.

Dani moved back with Jayden while Santana finished her work out.

/

"Pay attention to me" Dani whined to Santana.

Dani sat straddling Santana who was looking at the movie that was on tv. Dani moved Santana's hands to her ass before turning Santana's face from to tv to look at her.

"You're so spoiled Danielle" Santana said kissing Dani's lips.

" well at least you know" she smiled wrapping her hand in Santana's hair tugging on it a bit.

Dani pulled her shirt off leaving her bare chested in front of Santana. She was in the mood to get her nipples sucked on. Leaning back she poked her chest out to Santana. Santana attached her lips to Dani's nipple sucking on it lightly.

"Baby" Dani moaned as her left hand went up in Santana's hair.

Santana ran her tongue around Dani's nipple, she got hard hearing Dani moans. Santana slowly started rocking her hips to create some friction, Dani grabbed Santana by the neck making them look eye to eye.

"Want you to fuck me papi" Dani said looking at Santana with pure lust in her eyes.

With that Santana stood up placing Dani on the floor before bending her over the couch watching the little shorts she had on ride up leaving her ass cheeks out.

" got a perfect ass mami" Santana said smacking her ass.

" all yours papi" Dani said arching her back.

Santana pressed herself up against Dani's ass so she'll feel how hard she was for her.

" mmm" Dani said pressing her ass back against Santana.

Santana pulled Dani's shorts and panties off at the same time. Leaning down she bit on Dani's ass cheek before she spread Dani's cheeks apart, her tongue making contact with Dani pussy.

" oh my god" Dani moaned.

Santana ate Dani's pussy from the back. She gripped Dani's waist to hold her still.

" Santana" her mother shouted walking through the door.

Dani shot up quick grabbing her panties and shorts running to the bathroom, dani ended up slipping on one of Jayden's toy falling on her left foot. Santana wiped her mouth before she greeted her mother.

"Hey mom" Santana said.

" your dad is bring Jayden in, he went to sleep in the car.

"Santana! Come here please" Dani said as she sat on the floor holding her aching foot.

Her foot swelled up quickly, demi wiped the tears away before Santana came in. She didn't noticing the bone sticking out of place.

"Yeah? What the hell are you doing on the floor" Santana asked as she came to the bathroom.

"My foot. I slipped on jay's toy and felled on my foot, I think it's broken" Dani said.

"You think!? Dani your fucking bone is sticking out. Oh my god" Santana said.

"What's going on back there?" Santana's dad asked.

"Wait a minute papi" she said before she went over to put Dani's panties and shorts back out gently.

"Ok baby I'm gonna pick you up alright?" Santana said before she put an arm under Dani's leg while the other one supported her back.

Dani wrapped her arms around Santana neck, laying her head down. Santana walked out back in the living room grabbing her keys off the counter.

"What's wrong with her Santana?" Her mom asked.

"she broke her foot. Dad could you bring jay out to the car. I don't want you two to miss your flight" Santana said.

/

They waited in the room for a Doctor to come see about Dani, she was glad when they gave her something for the pain. Santana fixed the blanket that laid across Jayden as he slept in his car seat.

"Hello Danielle" the doctor said walking in the room.

" hi" Dani said giving the lady a small smile.

" oh what a cutie" the doctor said.

"Thank you" both Dani and Santana said at the same time.

" no way... Santana Lopez!? Top paid CEO. For give me for being a fan girl right now but I love you and your work" the doctor said turning her attention to Santana.

"Oh thanks" Santana smiled, looking over at Dani on the bed Dani gave her a warning look.

Santana held both her hands up before looking down at Jayden.

"So is this your lovely nanny? What happened? Running after that cutie?"

"No" Dani said sternly. I'm her girlfriend and I carried that cutie over there. And we're were doing some sexual things but her mom walked in and I ran to the bathroom because I wasn't presentable and I ended up slipping on his toy" Dani said with attitude.

"Babe" Santana said as a warning to be nice.

" Alright then. Your ankle is dislocated and will need to be pop back in place" the doctor said.

"Pop back in place! Oh no. Isn't there another way?" Dani asked.

" unfortunately no. Ms. Lopez would you mind coming over to assist me by holding her please.

"Sure" Santana said checking on jay one more time before getting up going over to Dani.

Santana sat on the side on Dani but that wouldn't do.

"Sit in the back of me babe. I don't want to move and fuck it up" Dani said.

Santana threw her leg across wrapping her arm around Dani. The doctor touched around Dani's ankle to feel her way.

"Alright at the count of 3 I'm gonna pop it back" she said.

"O-ok im ready" Dani said.

"One" the doctor said popping the joint back in place.

The pain hit Dani like a train when the doctor popped her ankle back in place. Dani out of habit( since it was right there) but down on Santana's arm.

"Fuck! Dani" Santana said trying to her arm away.

Dani let go before she lend back blowing air out her mouth as tears came down her face.

"You said 3" Dani said with a trembling voice.

" its better that way. A nurse will be in shortly to tend to your ankle, y'all have a nice day"

"You're always biting me" Santana said rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry baby. The pain was just too much" she said.

Jayden started crying In his car seat when he didn't see nobody. Santana got off the bed walking over to get him.

" I'm right here baby boy" Santana said kissing his face.

"Ma" he said reaching for Dani.

"Hi baby" Dani said smiling at her son.

"Hi baby" he repeated as Santana gave him over.

"Mama's boy" Santana said ruffling his hair.


End file.
